


Rumbled

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Buffoonery, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, catching feelings, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: Rumble's had his optic on a pair of pretty blue wings for a while. Now, he actually does something about it.





	Rumbled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drazyrohk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/gifts).



 It didn't _really_ start as a dare. 

Not _really._

It started really with a good deal of wandering optics, and as many things did on the Nemesis:  with a number of Deceptions being complete fragging aftheads. 

This time, however, Rumble snapped back. 

He couldn't be too surprised when Soundwave washed his hands of him for the term of this new glitch-headery, nor could be be too surprised when Frenzy, upon hearing about the challenge taken up- no- the _mantle cast upon his shoulders_  had promptly laughed himself sick, and then passed out from lack of energon flow to his brain. 

It was no sort of deterrent for him though, it wasn't as if it was going to be a _chore_ to hit on Thundercracker, aka the hottest piece of aft between here and Cybertron and beyond. 

Other Decepticons liked to give that title to Starscream, or even to the likes of Vortex on occasion, but Rumble couldn't see it. 

Thundercracker was beautiful, he was graceful, he could easily bash someone's faceplate in if need be and _still_ be an ideal for Decepticon decorum everywhere. 

It would be no trouble at all. 

Practically a piece of oilcake. 

"So why're you hiding in this closet then? You're not _scared_  are ya?"

Rumble glowered at Frenzy from his perch on the shelf, or he would if he wasn't in altmode. 

"I'm not hiding.... I'm... I'm..." A coward, but only in this instance. "Strategic! Strategizing! I'm coming up with a plan, is all." 

Frenzy scoffed at him. "Yeah, looks real strategic, aft." Rumble transformed back with a scowl on his face. 

_"I'm_ not an aft, _you_ are! At least I'm not the one pining after an _Autobot._ " 

Taking the bait, Frenzy hollered in anger and yanked Rumble right off his hiding-shelf by the pede, fist raised for a liberal punching. 

 

In reality though, he really just needed to get his stupidity over with. He'd walk up to Thundercracker with a swagger in his step and a waggle to his optical ridge and laugh it off hysterically with the rest of the usual cast of idiots when Thundercracker cast him a cold look and sent him off with a rejection and his own hand for company.

So Rumble plotted. 

Rumble planned. 

Rumble executed his oh-so-brilliant strategy one night when an impromptu party started, in celebration of a successful raid and the opportunity to become inebriated on extra fuel once more. 

A cassette staggering around in overcharge would be no unusual sight, even better if said cassette wasn't _completely_ acting out said overcharge. 

And if that aforementioned cassette found himself staggering up to a group of very dangerous fliers, who often felt like they were better then everyone else, well, then fireworks of _some_ sort were expected to happen. 

Rumble had already forgone dignity with his staggering and so it was in short order that he held a stool in both hands, as well as the optics of every flier in the little gaggle.

He set his stool next to where Thundercracker was leaning against the wall with a modest cup of highgrade in hand and clambered atop it. 

Thundercracker eyed him warily, all up until he placed his hand on the wall and the other on his hip. It seemed a little ambitious to cross one leg over the other, so he settled for widening his stance. 

"How's it goin', Hot Wings?" What little conversation was going on in that little corner ceased immediately, no more so than for Starscream, who took to choking on a failed sip of energon upon the opening of Rumble's mouth.

Thundercracker gaped at him in some sort of shocked silence.  

 It didn't deter the cassette in the least. 

He pretended to examine his digits for a moment before slanting his visor up at the seeker in what he hoped was an alluring manner, or at least, stage-alluring. 

"Do you know what would look _really_  good on you tonight, flyboy? Me." He added a touch of orbital-ridge waggling for effect. Nearby, several mecha who'd been listening in practically howled in their hysterical laughter. 

Thundercracker's expression morphed into something akin to some-part understanding and another befuddlement, as Skywarp whapped Starscream on the between his wings heartily. 

Thundercracker's lips curled up at the edges just the teeniest bit, and Rumble could've sworn that his optics glimmered in the low light of the rec. 

"Congratulations." He said, and Rumble _absolutely did not_  shiver pleasantly at that resonant voice. "That was one of the worst pickup lines I've had to hear in my life, and believe me when I say I've heard _many_."

 He eyed him up and down. "How would... this, work anyways." He motioned between the two of them, highlighting their size difference. 

Rumble scoffed with some false bravado, emboldened by the fact that he'd not been booted across the room on his skidplate and a drunken Brawl hadn't occurred yet. 

Good thing the Combaticons were on duty still. 

"I'm stretchy." He said, and it almost sounded more like a question than a bold statement. "and if that doesn't work, then hey, at least plugs n' ports are standard." 

It was real fraggin' weak, but as Thundercracker hadn't kicked his aft yet and seemed to be in the process of sizing him up in a manner that seemed to be more on the side of calculating he decided he could afford to have some smidgen of hope. 

"Okay." Thundercracker said simply, inclining his helm and twitching his wings in what equated to a shrug. 

"Okay?" Rumble parroted back, unable to believe his audio receptors. 

" _Okay??_?" Skywarp exclaimed from where he had accidentally laid Starscream out with a particularly hard smack. He'd likely pay for it later. At present, he stepped over his trine leader to come up next to Thundercracker. 

"Are you out of your fraggin' processors??" Thundercracker, still leaning against the wall, gave his trinemate a look and silence that Rumble assumed was likely comms, or trine-bond-nonsense, neither of which he particularly cared to be privy to. 

Either way, it ended with Thundercracker pushing himself off the wall in full, and Skywarp throwing up his hands and disappearing in a flash of purple. 

"Shall we?" Thundercracker asked- and nope, that was definitely not a purr. Still, Rumble didn't need to be told twice. 

" _Slag_  yes." He hopped off his stool without a second thought, not towards his play-acting or the silent room of usually unruly and decibel-busting Deceptions they left behind. 

When the door shut behind them, they looked askance at one another for a long moment. 

"Can we just assume that was a mass hallucination and get back to it?" Someone said, a whine tinging the edge of their voice. 

With murmurs of agreement rippling through the group, they did just that. 

* * *

 

Rumble boggled at Thundercracker as they went- or- as he was dragged along rather, by the hand. 

"Rumble, right?" He asked, and Rumble could only gape at him "You and your brother change paint jobs like Star changes moods, so." 

He said it so surely, with such a smooth and cavalier manner that his spark took to hammering harder in his chest. 

Oh Primus, this was really happening. 

Thundercracker pulled him into a room and hefted him up before that thought could really finish processing. 

He stared down at him a long moment, and so close, Rumble stared back in turn momentarily dumbstruck again.

"Getting cold pedes?" The seeker's lips formed into a smirk, his optics flashing in an obvious challenge. 

It took Rumble all too long to answer. "Yer optics are really pretty, y'know?" 

Thundercracker blinked at him, taken aback by his answer. Heat flushed Rumble's frame, and for a moment he berated himself. This was a favor, a whim, and it wouldn't do to be too transparent and stop the whole tryst before it really got started. 

Thundercracker seemed well pleased with the compliment, however, and bent his helm to kiss him.

Rumble didn't bother muffling his moan when that kiss deepened immediately, he was going to enjoy and savor each bold lick of Thundercracker's glosa into his intake, each skillful, practiced nip of those razor sharp denta against his lip components.

 He only realized he was horizontal when Thundercracker pulled back to look at him, expression darkened by an eager lust. 

He only realized that his paneling had popped when Thundercracker's burning gaze moved down his frame and he swooped down to lick a hot stripe up his exposed valve and pressurized spike. 

Rumble yelped a yelp that certainly wasn't a squeal or anything adjacent to such, and it gave Thundercracker pause only to chuckle endearingly before moving back down to take his spike fully into his mouth. 

"Oh, _frag_."  Rumble moaned reverently, throwing his helm back onto the berthing. Seekers he managed to think for just a moment, before Thundercracker brought his glossa in close and _sucked._

Rumble shouted as his overload drew right out of his frame, hitting him like one of Thundercracker's sonic booms. 

The mech in question gazed at him hungrily, taking all of his spill and swallowing it down with over-bright optics. 

 

It took Rumble a long moment of brainless-ness and resetting breakers before he could croak anything out. "I'm not _usually_  a minute-mech, I swear." 

This time, Thundercraker laughed; and it was one of those genuinely surprised, delighted laughs. "You're good, Rumble. You've flattered the pit out of me, if that was all it took to get you to overload." Rumble heated further, especially as he watched the seeker's free hand skirt his frame to catch his pressurizing spike and give it a few strokes.

A hunger that had been pooling deep in Rumble's chassis made itself known with a ferocious yawing need, and he spread his legs farther. "I can go another round, or five, maybe?" he said quickly, canting his hips up to better display himself for his lover. 

Thundercracker eyed him with consideration, glancing down at his spike and back. It was the first real hesitation Rumble had seen out of the mech. "... You seem sure I won't hurt you- I'm not into hurting people when I 'face them, all in all." 

Rumble scooted himself down the berthing with a quickness only one as small as he could possess, and took Thundercracker's hands in both of his. "I've taken mecha just as big as you, flyboy." He insisted, guiding it down with a few tugs.  "Feel for yourself." 

Thundercracker still carried that look of hesitation, but wasted no time in bringing a digit closer and then into contact with a long, testing stroke. His look was quick to change to some small bit of awe, as breaching found a preternatural ease to it, especially aided by an excess of lubrication. 

Thundercracker stopped at his second joint, and Rumble protested, attempting to roll his hips into the delicious stimulation. The seeker's other hand landed on his chest, holding him in place in a firm manner. 

"After we do this, " Rumble's attention snapped up, "I want to hear _all_ about these crazy mods." 

With that he sunk a second finger in next to the first, and followed that one up with a third.

"Primus wept." Thundercracker mumbled, openly impressed with the ease of Rumble's passage, and how he spat static when those clever digits spread.

"Okay, so you can definitely take me-"

He was moving as he said that, spike in hand- and moving forwards.

"You still want to?"

Rumble made a show of rolling his optics behind his visor, though the slight irritation of being kept waiting was 100% not for show "Do I gotta etch my consent into my aft or you wanna do this Autobot style and get bonded first??"

Thundercracker laughed again, and it was still the most beautiful sound Rumble had ever heard in his life. He gentled his fingers out of the minibot as carefully as he'd put them in.

"Let me spike you first and then we'll talk about that too, hmm?"

Rumble couldn't hide his smile as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his gaze upwards dramatically, as if he was really put upon. "I mean- if we get to that point, I feel like I'm gonna rust into nothing by the time you figure out how to put tab s into slot VeEE-!"

Running his mouth and acting out had him miss that glint in Thundercracker's optics, had him miss how the seeker used Rumble's own lubrication to wet his spike and line up, all up until he was pushing into him in a single, drawn-out thrust.

"That god enough for you?" he asked breathlessly, holding himself steady bottomed out. "I aim to please, after all."

Rumble clutched and clawed uselessly at the berthing, though his grip was quick to shift to Thundercraker's sides when he bent over, caging Rumble's smaller frame. 

Thundercracker rolled his hips, pulled back to slowly thrust forwards again, and Rumble saw stars. "Primus" He choked, reveling in the stretch and the burn and the fullness that came with a spike attached to such a specimen of a seeker like Thundercracker. 

Charge crackled over his nodes as Thundercracker moved again and he moved as best he could in turn, squeezing down and bringing his pelvic span up to meet Thundercracker's down. 

His back bowed at a particularly hardy thrust and his vision went static for a moment before clearing to meet Thundercracker's once more.

The look he gave was _heavy_ , lustful and hungry- and his optics, so _bright..._

"Can you get bigger?" He asked suddenly, slowing his hips to a circular grind.

"M-My valve?" Rumble could barely process the thought, for his attempted grinding back- he could almost catch his anterior node on Thundercracker's spike housing- _almost_ get his spike to rub on his plating... 

"N-no, you- can _you_  get bigger?" 

Rumble answered after a moment of concentration, by activating his mass shifting to stretch himself to the limits of his growth. He was still tiny as compared to his lover but- 

"Perfect." Thundercracker rumbled. That, and a telling peek of his glossa wetting his lips were the only warning Rumble had before Thundercracker adjusted to kiss him. 

Rumble couldn't help it- his mind blanked, and overload swept over his frame as if in a wave breaking over his frame

And he _kept_  kissing him, plunging his glossa into Rumble's intake as if he intended to taste him down to his core- as if they were _real_ lovers, as opposed to the one-time encounter he was sure this would be. 

Rumble bit him back, this time, using his own sharp little denta to catch Thundercracker's bottom lip component and take hold. 

Thundercracker groaned, a deep and resonant sound that rocked Rumble to his core before Thundercracker was overloading too- and he was quick to slow into little abortive twitches of his hips, seemingly intent on filling Rumble as deep as he could. 

 

Rumble lay in some form of dazed stupification, still lazily kissing Thundercracker as their frames cooled and reset post-overload. 

Thundercracker was surprisingly careful in pulling out of him, and Rumble tracked the strange range of emotions coming from his expression as he sat back to survey him. 

There was a perplexing, almost expectant tension between them, even as Thundercracker nakedly, hungrily tracked the spill that oozed steadily from Rumble's valve, to how he looked to Rumble's face and almost looked.... softer. 

Rumble's spark began racing anew, and for a moment he found himself bereft of the words he wanted to say, before he noisily reset his vocalizer and Thundercracker's attention focused in on him with a lazer focus. 

"Ah... you... D'ya mind if I stick around a while?" Thundercracker's expression widened into some sort of amused surprise. "Just a while, you know. Can't do a number on a bot like that and expect him to be able to walk for a while, right?" He hoped he didn't sound nervous. 

The seeker's lips pursed before spreading out into a small, hopeful smile. It made that racing spark worse, and Rumble decided to himself that he was definitely doomed. 

"I'd like that." Thundercracker said, adjusting to lay out next to Rumble and into cuddling range - Rumble took a quick, wordless advantage of that - before settling in. 

They had a quiet moment, sharing that space, listening to the soft whir of their systems, before Thundercracker spoke again. 

"So, " Rumble looked up at him. Thundercracker's optics glinted mischievously. "You can mass displace your _valve,_ huh?" 

Rumble grinned, and his array gave a throb despite his satiation. "Hot Wings, I can go _this_  small." He approximated the size of a cassette between his thumb and fore-digit. "Keep me around and I'll show you I can mass-displace more than _that._ " 

Thundercracker laughed that delighted laugh, and again, it was the most beautiful sound Rumble had ever heard. 

Maybe he'd be kept, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This here is a gift for my sweet pal, several months late! I hope you've enjoyed this, Drazy, because I had a whale of a time writing it. :Dc ♥
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
